The Tempest's Box Wikia
Welcome to the The Tempest's Box Wikia "The Tempest's Box" is a Minecraft custom command mod pack. It adds new features to Minecraft without the need to install any modifications to the game code. You can easily add and remove any modules you like so you can craft your experience how you like it! Credits: Lead Developers: TPCBonehound, Jragon014 Alpha Testing: Logdotzip Included Modules The Tempest's Box is very early in development so no modules have been finalized yet. However, we do have a list of modules in development and are planned to be released. Test Mode Modules: * Main Timer - Does not do anything on it's own, but is essential to make particular modules work. * Tempest Crafting - Does nothing on its own, but is used to craft new items from other modules * Enchanted Engines - Magical machines which make resource gathering a whole lot more interesting! ** Poison Emitter - Periodically Releases Poisonous gas ** Metal Alchemy - Chance to gain 3 - 27 extra ingots out of your gold and iron. ** Macerator - Break down materials into their raw materials. ** Block Breaker - Break any block in the game! ** Sand Sifting - Sift sand to obtain extra resources. ** Flaming Coal - Convert blocks into rarer blocks! (Sandstone into quartz, prismarine into sea lanterns) ** Growth Aura - Instantly grow crops and give life to dead blocks! ** Wood Converter - Convert 8 saplings into 8 logs! In development modules: * Anti-Afk - Prevents players from loading chunks after 30 minutes of inactivity. * Reduced Lag - Reduces lag * Levitation Tubes - Make tubes which levitate the player when inside. * Jragonium Equipment - Craft over 30 types of new armors, tools, and weapons to perform magical abilities. * Improved Food System - Make what you eat matter. ** Meat - Eating too much gives slowness. ** Bread. pie, and potato - Eating too little gives hunger. Eating too much gives slowness. ** Cake and Cookies - Eating gives speed one day, but slowness the next day. * Improved Farming - Automate farming in new and unique ways! * More Hostile Creatures - Adds new creatures to the game with special items and abilities. ** Assassin - Found in the desert and throws ninja dust. ** Blight - Found in snowy areas and summons minions. ** Angry Zombie - Faster, stronger zombies. ** Orc - Slower, stronger zombies. ** Skitter - Nasty spider summoner found in the desert. Immune to regular weapons. ** Vampire - A mob found in the cave which gives a disease and can turn from human to bat form. ** Mage - An undead fire caster found in the caves. ** Ogre - A block breaking nightmare rarely found on the surface of the world. ** Ender Knight - An extremely difficult mob found in caves which can phase through walls. Nearly impossible to kill with regular weapons. * Boss Fights (if you want to know more, ask TPC and he might tell you about it) One Command Installation To install the one command, copy the text provided with the link, paste it into a command block, and power the command block from the side. The structure will spawn south west of the command block. Place commands two blocks apart in the west direction. (You can find north, south, east, and west by pressing F3) Play in 16w06a only. It will not work in other snapshots yet. Important: Place an impulse command block on the ground, paste in the command below, and put a redstone block on top of the command block. Do this near your modules to keep the chunks loaded. /summon FallingSand ~ ~.5 ~ {Block:redstone_block,Time:0,DropItem:0,Motion:0.0,0.35,0.0} * REQUIRED: '''Base Timer: http://pastebin.com/iT2WR7dd * '''REQUIRED: '''Custom Crafter: http://pastebin.com/w2f0YcFx * Block Breaker: http://pastebin.com/WWz80R3s * Flaming Coal: http://pastebin.com/2hPtbt9q * Growth Aura: http://pastebin.com/BwzAEkcE * Macerator: http://pastebin.com/L2y45s41 * Metal Alchemy: http://pastebin.com/vjquMR44 * Poison Emitter: http://pastebin.com/B2dx9AQF * Sand Sifting: http://pastebin.com/wm24Bx4v * Wood Converter: http://pastebin.com/xYC6fWpS Schematic Installation The install the schematic, download the schematic file, download MCEdit if you haven't already, close Minecraft if it is open, open MCEdit, load your world, click "import", import the structure, save, close MCEdit, open your Minecraft world. Play in 16w06a '''only. It will not work in other snapshots yet. Important: Place an impulse command block on the ground, paste in the command below, and put a redstone block on top of the command block. Do this near your modules to keep the chunks loaded. /summon FallingSand ~ ~.5 ~ {Block:redstone_block,Time:0,DropItem:0,Motion:0.0,0.35,0.0} * Install the test pack: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ic69at8au68a8ry/Tempest_Box_Test_Pack.schematic Make a suggestion! Want to make a module cooler? Have something you'd like to add? Fill out a form, or comment on a video to make a suggestion! * Form: http://jragoncommands.weebly.com/tempests-box.html * Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSuQ29kRXKU Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Enchanted Engines